Nucleic acids have been used to implement nano-scale information processing systems suitable for solving computational problems in a test tube or a cell. Such nano-scale systems can be compatible with biological environments and have the potential for use in the diagnosis and treatment of complex diseases, among other applications.
A nano-scale information processing system of suitable capability for such uses requires a myriad of nucleic acid segments, serving as computation units, and concatenated polynucleotides to carry out logic operations. This requirement is dependent upon synthesizing a large number of nucleic acids at a high purity and conjugating or annealing them in an efficient, well-controlled fashion.